Defect prevention in an information technology environment analyzes historical problem tickets to identify reoccurring problems, explore opportunities for prevention solutions, and track the impact of solution implementation. Identifying sets of tickets that relate to a common system or process problem is a first step towards assessing the root cause and devising actions to eliminate or avoid a reoccurrence of the problem. High accuracy and low costs of identifying related tickets are critical for efficient services delivery.